Bez dogmatu/Część druga/10 czerwca.
Miałem dziś dwa listy: jeden od mego notariusza w Rzymie, drugi od Śniatyńskiego. Z Rzymu donoszą mi, że przeszkody, jakie stawia zwykle rząd włoski wywożeniu z kraju starożytnych zabytków i cennych przedmiotów sztuki, mogą być usunięte, a raczej dadzą się obejść. Zbiory ojca miały czysto prywatny charakter i nie były objęte żadną kontrolą państwową, będą zatem wysyłane po prostu jako meble. Trzeba mi teraz zająć się odpowiednim urządzeniem domu w Warszawie, co uczynię z niechęcią, albowiem myśl przewiezienia tych zbiorów do kraju straciła już dla mnie wszelki urok. Co mnie to teraz obchodzi i na co się to zdało! Jeśli nie zaniecham zamiaru, to tylko dlatego, że sam tyle rozpowiadałem o nim i że tyle z tego powodu pisano. Wrócił mi więc ten stan umysłu, który mnie tak trapił w czasie moich podróży, zaraz po zamążpójściu Anielki. Teraz znowu działam, patrzę i pojmuję nie inaczej, tylko w związku z myślą o Anielce, nie mam zatem żadnych bezpośrednich wrażeń. Idee, w których na dnie nie odkrywam jej, wydają mi się zupełnie puste i bez znaczenia. Jest to uderzające jako dowód, jak dalece człowiek może się zaprzepaścić. Czytałem dziś z rana odczyt Bungego pod tytułem: Witalizm i mechanizm, i czytałem z wyjątkowym zajęciem; wykazuje on bowiem naukowo to, co było w moich myślach od dawna, ale miało formę raczej niejasnych poczuć niż określonych przekonań. Tu wiedza przyznaje się do sceptycyzmu względem siebie samej i nadto stwierdza nie tylko swoją bezsilność, ale i pozytywne istnienie jakiegoś świata, który jest czymś więcej niż materią i ruchem i który się nie daje wytłumaczyć ni fizycznie, ni chemicznie. To już mi jest wszystko jedno, czy ten świat będzie czymś naddanym względem materii, czy czymś poddanym. Czysta gra słów! Ja nie jestem uczonym, nie jestem obowiązany do ostrożności we wnioskach, więc rzucam się głową naprzód w te otwarte drzwi i – niech sobie nauka sto razy mówi, że tam jest ciemno, ja czuję, że mi tam będzie widniej niż z tej strony. Czytałem z chciwością prawie gorączkową i z ulgą wielką. Tylko zacofani głupcy nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak nas materializm gnębi i śmiertelnie nuży, jaka jest utajona bojaźń w umysłach, żeby wypadkiem jego nauka nie okazała się prawdą, jakie oczekiwanie nowej ewolucji naukowej i jaka radość jeńców, gdy się otworzy lada furtka, którą można uciec na wolne powietrze. Cała rzecz, iż duchy już są tak przybite, że nie śmią ni oddychać, ni uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Alem ja śmiał i miałem takie uczucie, jakbym się wydostał z dusznej piwnicy. Może to także było chwilowe wrażenie, rozumiem bowiem, że neowitalizm nie jest żadną epoką w nauce; może też jutro powrócę dobrowolnie do więzienia... Nie wiem!... Tymczasem było mi dobrze. Mówiłem sobie co chwila: jeśli tak jest, jeśli nawet drogą sceptycyzmu dochodzi się niewątpliwej pewności, że istnieje świat nadzmysłowy, "naigrywający się ze wszelkiego mechanicznego tłumaczenia", leżący absolutnie poza sferą "fizyko-chemicznych wyjaśnień" – to wszystko jest możliwe: wszelka wiara, wszelki dogmat, wszelki mistycyzm! Więc i wolno myśleć, że jak istnieje nieskończona przestrzeń, tak istnieje i nieskończony rozum, nieskończona dobroć; wolno się spodziewać, że jest jakaś wielka sutanna, ogarniająca wszechświat, do której można się przytulić – i jakaś opieka, pod którą kończy się zmęczenie. A jeśli tak, to dobrze! – to wiem przynajmniej, dlaczego żyję i dlaczego cierpię! Co za niezmierna ulga! Powtarzam raz jeszcze, że nie jestem obowiązany do ostrożnych i nieśmiałych wniosków, a poprzednio już napisałem, że nikt nie jest bliższy mistycyzmu jak sceptyk. Sprawdziłem to teraz na sobie, bom począł bujać jak ptak, który więziony długo w klatce, wydostawszy się na swobodę, buja, rozkoszuje się i kąpie w przestrzeni. Widziałem nowe pola, pokryte nowym życiem. Nie wiem, czy to było na jakiejś innej planecie, czy gdzieś, hen! w przestrzeniach międzyplanetarnych, dość, że i to życie, i te pola były zupełnie odmienne od naszych; światło tam było jasne i łagodne, w powietrzu chłód pełen słodyczy, głównie zaś różnica polegała na tym, że związek między duszą indywidualną a duszą ogólną był tam daleko bliższy, tak bliski, że niepodobna było rozeznać, gdzie się kończy indywiduum, a zaczyna się ogół. Czułem przy tym, że właśnie na tej niejasności granicy polega szczęście tamtego życia, bo człowiek nie wyłącza się tam, nie przeciwstawia, ale istnieje w harmonii z otoczeniem, a tym samym żyje całą potęgą ogólnego życia. Nie powiem, żeby to były widzenia; było to tylko przejście tego granicznego pasa, za którym kończą się ścisłe rozumowania, a zaczynają się poczucia, będące jednak jeszcze niejako wnioskami z poprzednich premis – tylko doprowadzonymi tak daleko, że prawie nieuchwytnymi, jak może być prawie nieuchwytną ciągnięta do nieskończoności nitka złota. Zresztą ja nie umiałem jeszcze wcielić się całkowicie w to życie nowych pól ani dokładnie stopić się, ani dostatecznie zatracić w nich siebie samego. Zachowałem do pewnego stopnia swoją odrębność; czegoś mi brakło i zdawało mi się, że czegoś szukam wokół siebie. Nagle uczułem, że szukam Anielki. Oczywiście: tylko jej i zawsze jej! Co mnie bez niej mogło obchodzić to odmienne życie? Znalazłem ją na koniec, i poczęliśmy się razem błąkać, jak cień Paola z cieniem Franceski di Rimini... Zapisuję to dlatego, że widzę w tym dowód niemal przestraszający, jak dalece moja istota pochłonięta jest przez uczucie dla tej kobiety. Co u licha! jaki może być związek między Bungiem i jego neowitalizmem a Anielką? A jednak ja, nawet gdy myślę o takich rzeczach, dochodzę w końcu do niej. Naukę, sztukę, naturę, życie sprowadzam teraz do tego jednego mianownika. Jest to oś, około której obraca się dla mnie świat. Ma to swoją niesłychaną wagę, bo wobec tego, czy jest choć najmniejsze podobieństwo, żebym kiedykolwiek poszedł za radą rozumu, która jeszcze powtarza mi od czasu do czasu słabym, przyduszonym głosem: Wyjedź, uciekaj! Wiem, że to się dobrze nie skończy, że to się nie może dobrze skończyć, ale skąd ja wezmę sił, skąd woli, skąd energii, kiedy to wszystko mi zabrano! Tak samo mógłbym człowiekowi pozbawionemu nóg powtarzać: "Wstań i idź w świat!" Na czym? A ja jeszcze dodam: dokąd? po co? Tu jest moje życie! Czasem bierze mnie ochota dać do czytania ten pamiętnik Anielce, ale nie zrobię tego. Litość jej dla mnie może by potem wzrosła, ale miłość musiałaby się zmniejszyć. Gdyby Anielka została moją, szukałaby we mnie oparcia; uspokojenia i niezachwianej wiary za dwoje, że to tak właśnie być powinno, że tak jest dobrze; tymczasem znalazłaby i co do tego nawet zwątpienie. Przypuszczam zresztą, że chociażby zrozumiała wszystko, co się we mnie działo i dzieje, wielu rzeczy nie mogłaby odczuć. My jesteśmy takie dwie różne istoty! Oto na przykład ja, nawet wówczas, kiedy popadam w mistycyzm, kiedy sobie mówię, iż wszystko jest możliwe, wyobrażam sobie życie zaświatowe nie według ogólnych pojęć, a zatem – o ile te ogólne pojęcia można nazwać normalnymi – nienormalnie. Dlaczego? Jeśli wszystko jest możliwe, to tak samo jest możliwe piekło, czyściec i niebo, jak moje blade a jasne pola! A przy tym wizje Danta są przecie większe i wspanialsze od moich. Więc dlaczego? Z dwóch powodów. Oto naprzód dlatego, że mój sceptycyzm, który zatruwa się własnym zwątpieniem jak skorpion własnym jadem, ma jednak dość siły, żeby wyłączyć z różnorodnych przypuszczeń pojęcia proste i ogólnie przyjęte – a po wtóre?... Po wtóre, że w tych dantejskich przegrodach nie umiem sobie wyobrazić siebie i Anielki razem... Takiego życia nie chcę...Ale to wszystko, co piszę i myślę, załatwiam za pomocą jakiejś cząstki mojej myślącej istoty; reszta jest przy Anielce. W tej chwili widzę jeszcze światło padające z jej pokoju na krzewy berberysu, rosnące pod oknem. Moja biedna miewa także bezsenne noce! Widziałem, jak dziś zdrzemnęła się nad robotą. W wielkim fotelu wydawała mi się malutka i oddychała głęboko ze zmęczenia. Miałem dla niej takie uczucie, jakby to było moje dziecko. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu